Friendship Drabbles
by EquineLover55
Summary: A bunch of Oneshots featuring uncommon friendship parings such as Percy/Leo, Jason/Hazel or Nico/Piper. NO ROMANCE except for canon pairings. Come see what adventures they are up to!
1. Percy and Leo

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, that belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan!**

Percy and Leo

When Leo heard people at camp talk about Percy, he didn't know what to think. Sure, Leo knew that everyone looked up to the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth missed him a lot (like _a lot)_ , but he wasn't sure exactly _who_ Percy was or what exactly made him so awesome. Kids around camp all had these fantastic stories, and this Percy dude showed up in almost every. single. one. Like seriously, this guy was _everywhere_. From killing the Minotaur to helping the Stolls cover the Aphrodite cabin with silly string, this Percy dude either was really involved, or just really bored all the time. Or both, Leo didn't know.

People had different versions of the demigod too. One person would tell Leo that Percy was a big goofball and messed around all the time, and another person would say that he was super brave, focused and a killing machine. Or he was a really prissy little kid who didn't know what he was doing (Guess who that was). Leo was confused, so he kinda gave up and just focused on building the Argo II. That, and Annabeth was constantly pushing him to keep working on it. She looked so tired, so beaten, so _lonely_ that Leo couldn't wait to see her face when they found her elusive boyfriend. So when they landed in New Rome and she judo-flipped him, Leo cracked up.

Leo was picturing a really buff, muscular guy with like, a tight shirt and an attitude that screamed, _I'm awesome and everyone loves me_. So when he saw a lean dude with really messy hair and a sheepish grin pinned on the stone floor by a little girl (no offence Annabeth), Leo couldn't stop laughing. Percy was goofy. He was wearing a bedsheet for crying out loud. Percy looked like a kid in a candy store when he saw Annabeth, he was running around excitedly and pointing out things and laughing and overall acting like a 10 year old on a sugar high. But that was _before_ Leo blew up New Rome.

Suddenly, Percy wasn't the silly teenager anymore. He was a furious, warrior mama bear who was glaring at Leo with a dangerous light in his eyes. Staring at Leo, who mistakenly blew up his city, almost hurt his friends, and could be an enemy. Leo was so scared he couldn't move. Suddenly he could believe that the childish prankster was also the ferocious predator, and Leo was the prey.

Thank the gods that Annabeth was on Leo's side. One of her hands on Percy's shoulder, and Leo was safe. Percy stalked off, leaving Leo to sigh in relief. He did _not_ want to mess with that guy. As they took off and headed off to save the world (no big deal right?) Leo kinda avoided Percy, afraid that he would still be mad at him. Well, that plan didn't work out so well. Little ship in the middle of nowhere remember? They were bound to have a one-on-one meeting eventually. Luckily it was in Leo's stomping ground in the engine room. Percy came in, and approached Leo slowly, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hey Leo."

"Uh… Hey. What's up? I mean, besides us, because we're in a ship, in the sky, that's up and uh yeah I'll stop talking now sorry." Stupid Leo. He resisted the urge to facepalm.

"No problem, I feel ya." Percy chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure we're good. I know I kinda got mad at you before we left, and I'm sorry. I wasn't sure who you were or if you were on our side or not. Stupid mistake to make now that I look back on it. I'm not mad at you, or anything. It just seems like you've been avoiding me, or not, I don't know…" He trailed off and looked at Leo cautiously.

Snap. He noticed.

"No! No, no man. We're cool. I just… I didn't mean to blow up the city. But you know that already. Stuff just gets… destroyed around me, that's all.

"Dude, I _totally_ get it. It's actually rare that _I_ didn't blow anything else up this time. Haha…"

"Um… I take it stuff doesn't stay in one piece around you either?"

"That's an understatement. I've blown up a schoolbus, more coffee shops than I can count, a couple cars, and my school's gym."

"No way! You blew up a whole gym! That's awesome! I mean… uh… I'm sorry dude that's horrible." Leo grinned.

"I know right! There was an empousa and it was a _humongous_ fire and noise everywhere and-" Percy paused. "I'll stop now. Anyway, you'll have to tell me some of your destruction stories later dude. I bet you got some cool ones." He smiled a lopsided grin, and suddenly, Leo had a hard time remembering that this was the guy who almost glared him to death.

"Yeah, this bad boy's got some good ones all right! I'll tell you later, but right now this wire is overheating, so I'd better fix this first." Leo wanted to talk more, he really did, but he _really_ didn't want the engine to blow up. That would be unfortunate.

"Sparring on the deck afterwards?" Percy asked hopefully. "Annabeth's working on her laptop and I'm bored." His smile suddenly turned mischevious.

"Uh, not really a mano-a-mano kind of guy, but I can help you convince Jason to fight you! That guy needs to loosen up. One sec and I'll be up on deck."

"Cool. Dudes?" Percy held up a fist.

"Dudes." Leo smiled and pounded the fist.

"Awesome." And with that, Percy jogged up the stairs and disappeared.

Leo couldn't stop smiling. Everyone was right. Percy was scary, but he was fun. Now he couldn't wait to join up with the older demigod to prank Beauty Queen.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it! I am always looking for little fics on unusual friendships. This series will have oneshots focusing on characters that are not usually written about together. No romances except for the ones that are canon, just friendships**

 **Please review and let me know how I can improve! Should I keep it in 3rd person, or change it to 1st person, or a bit of both? Let me know!**

 **Also, what two characters would you like to see next?**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Ellie**


	2. Jason and Hazel

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows! They are greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pjo**

Jason and Hazel

 _Hazel_

Hazel was bored. She was in the _forum_ , chilling with a mug of hot chocolate. Frank was in a meeting with Reyna, no war games were going on, and no monsters of doom were threatening anyone. Just a quiet, chilly day in October. She was about to get up and see what Gwen was up to, or maybe IM Nico, when the stillness was suddenly broken by a male voice shouting "Hazel! Hazel I need your help!"

Hazel's heart jumped up to her throat and her head whipped around behind her only to see an out of breath Jason barreling towards her. She jumped up and her hand crept towards her hip, where she kept her _spatha_. "What?! What is it Jason?"

When the boy finally reached her, he stopped, hesitated, and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, sorry. Not that kind of help. No one's in danger…yet I guess."

Suddenly Jason looked rather silly to Hazel. He was all bundled up with layers of sweaters, a scarf was up to his chin, he was out of breath from running and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. "Well then what is it then? Must be pretty important if you ran all the way here." Hazel sat back down and took her hand from her weapon.

Jason sat down next to her, fidgeting slightly. "Well, you see… I'm building a temple for a minor wind god right now, and apparently opals are his thing. Which I think is weird. Shouldn't a wind god have like some windy thing as his icon? Like wind chimes or something? Opals are nice and all, but they are kinda down to earth you know? But this guy insists on hav-"

"Jason." Hazel interrupted, nudging him slightly.

"Yeah… sorry. I need your help getting some opals. If you don't mind. But you don't have to!" He added on quickly. "I don't want to seem like I'm using you."

"It's fine Jason. I'm not doing anything anyway. Don't worry about it, I'll always help if you need it." She smiled. "But, you know I can't just make opals appear from nowhere… there are no opals around here."

Jason seemed undeterred. "Uh, I know a spot." He stood up and offered his hand. "I'll show you."

Hazel took his hand and he pulled her up. She then followed him down the stone road. Ever since the Giant War, Hazel had noticed that Jason was different. He was more carefree, less stressed, and even cracked a few jokes here and there. She supposed it made sense though. No more stress of a prophesy which stated he might cause the end of the world, no more praetorship, he had a good relationship, good friends, yet still a purpose in life to build shrines to all the gods. Life was good to Jason right now.

Hazel hadn't really known him before the Gaia fiasco started. When Nico brought her to the Legion, she only recognized Jason as the big leader figure alongside Reyna. He had confirmed her admission into the Legion, and the next day, he was gone. Snatched by Hera as a pawn in her game. The whole Legion mourned, but Hazel, as a newbie, was not emotionally attached.

However, as she, Jason and the rest of the Seven fought together, laughed together and cried together during the course of the war, Hazel realized why the Legion had mourned so greatly. Sure, she and Jason hadn't talked one on one that much, and she was a bit wary of the intense, military driven son of Jupiter. He was different from Percy, who was laid back and a go with the flow (pardon the pun) kind of guy. Jason was defined by what you would think of when you heard the term "Big Three". However, in that moment up on the cliff, when she saw Jason being kicked into the jaws of a giant turtle by Percy's brother in her illusion, she realized how much the demigod meant to her. He had his flaws, just like everyone, but above all he was a great leader, caring, compassionate and determined. Hazel was glad Jason was on her side.

Jason led her to a small path in the woods by the Little Tiber and pointed to a small clearing. "Right there. If I remember correctly, there should be a huge crate of opals buried under that rock."

He was right. Hazel could feel the smooth precious stones under the ground, buzzing, almost pleading to be brought to the surface. She looked up at him incredulously. "How in the world do you know about this?"

His cheeks grew even redder. "I...uh… funny story. I was about 10, and Dakota and I thought it would be hilarious to hide the opal supply from David, one of the Praetors at the time. I have no idea why we thought of opals, of all things, but we dragged them all the way here and buried them. You should have seen David's face when he discovered they were gone! He thought Stacy, a daughter of Apollo, took them to make one of her crazy sun catcher creations. I'll have to ask Dakota if he ever found out it was us… Anyway, I guess we either forgot they were here, or were too lazy to get them back."

Hazel giggled. "You two probably forgot _and_ were too lazy to remember. I'll try to get them up for you." The picture of a little Jason along with a little Dakota running around with a bunch of gems was seared in Hazel's brain, making her grin. Who knew Jason had a mischievous side? She grit her teeth and focused on the opals coming to the surface…

0-0-0

 _Jason_

Jason watched as Hazel closed her eyes, and then smiled as he noticed her nose scrunch up, as it always did when she concentrated. He rubbed his hands together, attempting to warm them enough to have some feeling in his fingers. How the Hades was Hazel not frozen? She only wore an overcoat and a purple beanie for warmth. Oh right. Hazel grew up in Alaska. She probably thought this was warm. It was cold (to him), but this was only California cold. Jason had this sporadic urge to grab her miraculously still steaming cocoa mug to warm his hands when unexpectedly, this kid comes running from the woods as fast as his little legs can carry him, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEELLLPPPP!"

Jason immediately reached for his coin in his pocket, and Hazel gives a small gasp and grabs her _spatha_. Instincts kick in, and he finds himself sprinting in the direction the boy came from, with Hazel close behind. As the path wasn't far from the border of the Legion, they soon found themselves approaching the border wall, where they saw a small pack of hellhounds coming through a hole in the aging stone. There were about 5 or 6 huge beasts, and Jason didn't blame the kid, who was most likely on border patrol, for running. His first thought was to blast them with lightning, so he raised his sword and prepared to summon a bolt. Then he felt a small, timid hand on his arm. "Don't!" Hazel spoke quietly, as so not to draw attention to them yet. "Lightning will start a fire." Oh right. The ground was covered in dry grass and leaves.

"Alright then, old-fashioned way it is then." And then they both leaped out with swords drawn and started attacking.

Jason jumped forward and started hacking at the first hellhound. He slashed, stabbed, rolled under swinging claws and tried to avoid being bitten by teeth as big as his arm. He glanced back to check on the younger demigod, and was pleased to see that she was holding her own. So many young demigods were being brought to the Legion every week before he was kidnapped by Hera, that he didn't remember Hazel much before the war. All he remembered was a timid, young frightened girl being escorted by the mysterious Ambassador of Pluto. And then Jason knew Hazel as the quiet, calm one on the Argo II. She was the innocent cousin who could be trusted to hold your secrets and provide comfort when asked. But Hazel was also tough. She withstood all the shenanigans of Percy and Leo on the Argo, and always gave monsters a hard time in a fight. Jason remembered the moment when he wholeheartedly trusted the girl to save his life up on that cliff, and she didn't let him down.

As Jason ducked under a tail, he saw that her fighting style had improved. Hazel was never the best at swordsmanship, except on Arion when her _spatha_ became an extension of her arm and was just the right length. But now as he kept glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Hazel wasn't just using her sword, she was also using her brain. A hellhound would pounce on thin air for seemingly no reason, while the daughter of Pluto would get behind and slash at the monster. The dog would then whirl around, and then go after an invisible foe and Hazel ran around behind again. Jason grew a wry grin on his face when he realized that she was using the Mist to confuse the hellhound. That girl was tricky. Pretty soon, all that was left were piles of golden dust, which blew away in the cold wind.

Wide eyed and breathing heavily, Jason heard Hazel sigh in relief. She never liked fighting, Jason remembered. "Whew! That was exciting!" He joked.

Hazel laughed lightly. "Yeah," She leaned on her _spatha_. "Maybe I should tell Frank and Reyna to repair these walls once in a while." She gave a small smile and plopped on the ground, making the dry leaves crunch.

I was about to sit down myself and rest a bit when I felt warm air blast my face. Gods that wind god is impatient. And persistent. "So… about those opals…"

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it! Hopefully it's not too OOC!**

 **Let me know what you think! What characters should I do next? It doesn't have to be the Seven, it can be any background character as well**

 **~Ellie**


	3. Nico and Piper

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that looks familiar.**

Piper and Nico

 _Piper POV_

I was having a rough day.

The campfire was dying, the campers had all wandered off to their cabins, including Jason, and I was the only one left. The Giant War was 3 weeks ago, and I was still in a depressed mood. Leo was de-missing. We just finished burning the last funeral pyre today, so I guess we were all in a sad mood tonight. So I just sat and watched the embers crackle and fade out.

Well, the best way to cheer yourself up is to cheer up someone else I guess. Time to get happy again! This girl can only take so much frowning. _Frowning gives you wrinkles Dear._ Yes Mom. Thanks for reminding me. My _helpful_ mother always pops in to give me life-saving advice exactly when I need it. Thoughtful right? Well, smiling too much can also give you wrinkles, so take that. I stretch my arms above my head and look around for someone to cheer up and talk to. No one. Wait… Movement catches my eye and I can barely make out Nico sauntering away into the woods. I smile to myself. _Perfect._ Not so fast there mister.

I jog up to him. "Hey there." I say softly. He whirls around, startled. "Whatcha doing?"

A look of panic flashes across his face, but he quickly covers it up with a blank expression. "Nothing, just about to travel to my cabin."

"Wouldn't just be easier just to walk there?" My curiosity gets the best of me. "Shadow traveling takes more energy right?"

He shrugs, and then starts slipping into the darkness.

"Wait!" I yell quickly. He does this EVERY TIME. Whenever people try to talk to him, he just slips away. Wish I could do that sometimes. I grab his arm, and then suddenly I am whisked into freezing pitch darkness, flying past mysterious shadows and trying to ignore the chilling screams in my ears.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Nico POV_

Just as I slipped in the shadows, I felt Piper's hand grip my shoulder. Ugh. Almost got away. I groan in annoyance, but there's nothing I can do about it now.

We land in the alleyway right behind the store. In Italy that is. Blinding sunlight scorches my eyes as I try to adjust. Piper stumbles away from me and lands on her knees. She holds her head woozily, and tries to calm herself. Well maybe if she didn't grab me like that, she would feel better, I muse. Shadow traveling unexpectedly, and for the first time at that, can make you dizzy. I cross my arms and wait for her to stand up.

"What the Hades Di Angelo?" She snaps. "This isn't your cabin!"

"Oops." I shrug and walk away. I hear her scramble to her feet and come after me.

"Where in the world are we?"

"Venice"

"In ITALY?" She yells.

"No, Venice in China." That shut her up.

Ok, Piper is a nice girl and all, don't get me wrong. We just don't click very well. She talks a lot. I don't, which is okay I guess, I'm a good listener. But I don't have time to listen to people talk all day. Just leave me alone, let me do my business and we will be good friends.

"What are you doing in Venice?"

Yep. Now I have to explain. Why did she have to come this very moment this exact time? Why in Olympus couldn't she have tagged alone yesterday? Or next week? _Why?_ I begged the Fates. _Why me?_ Oh the irony of an Aphrodite girl coming with me on this trip.

I didn't answer, but walked right into _Campo de Frari_ and into _Vestiti del Fazio_ , a clothing store on the corner.

Piper looked at me in amazement. "You're going clothes shopping? In Italy?"

"Well I am a human being. I need clothes. Most of my good ones got shredded in the war. And yes, the best fitting clothes are right here. You can wait outside if you want." I walked in and started browsing the racks.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Piper POV_

Ok, one moment I am sitting by a campfire in New York, the next I am clothes shopping in Italy with Nico, of all people. Nico is Italian, right? I guess it makes sense to come here to shop. I look around. Most of the clothes are dark colors –jeans, tees, hats, jackets. I glance over to Nico to see him looking at a plain black t-shirt, only to shake his head slightly and put it back, only to pull out another black T-shirt that looks _exactly_ the same, and nod at it approvingly. The inner Aphrodite in me sighs. I wander around, not really looking for me, but maybe for something that Nico would approve of.

I have no idea what he likes besides black. I don't really know much about him at all. A son of Hades, Hazel's brother, moody… and that's it. I never talked to him much on the Argo II, he stuck to himself. I know Percy and Annabeth knew him since he was like 10, but they haven't told me much about him.

I try reading signs, but (surprise!) I can't read Italian. So I continue to shuffle around awkwardly waiting for Nico. I see a navy blue shirt that says "Punk is dead. And I killed it!" in English. Uh, maybe he might like it? Son of Hades right? Killing? Punk? At least it's not black. Worth a shot. I grab a size small and a medium and walk over to him. He was now looking at some black skinny jeans.

"Hey, what about this?" I hold up the shirt.

The glare he shoots at me is physically wounding. "This is why I didn't want you along." He sighs heavily. "Do I look like Thalia to you?" He turns back to the clothes rack.

Eh. Worth a shot. Although he's right. Does look more like Thalia's thing, from what I've heard of her. Swallowing my slightly hurt feelings, I hang the shirts back on their rack. Spying a bench in the corner my the fitting rooms, I walk over to sit down. Probably best if I stay out of the way. That's when I spot it. A dark brown aviator jacket. I reach out to touch the tough leather, and sink my fingers in the soft inside. I remember Nico wearing one just like it when we rescued him from that jar. I think he lost it somehow, but I always saw him wearing it before. I grab the last one off the hook and pray to my mom it's the right size. Not caring what he might comment, I march up to the door of the fitting room he was currently in and threw it over the door.

Silence.

A rustle of clothing.

The door squeaks open a crack, and I see a brown eye staring at me.

"Wh-where did you find this?"

I pointed over to the now-empty rack. "It was the last one."

The door closes. More rustling of clothes. Okay…

After 10 more minutes of waiting, Nico finally emerges and walks to the counter to pay. The jacket is among the bundle of clothes in his arms. He and the cashier talk rapidly in Italian, money exchanged and clothes are put in a bag. Then we walk out without a word.

"Well?" I prompt him.

"Thanks. The jacket was on clearance, he told me they don't make it anymore."

"Does it fit?"

"A little big, but it's okay. My sister, B-Bianca gave me my old one." His voice grew quieter. "I've been looking for another one to replace it ever since it was destroyed."

"Oh.." I didn't really know what to say. "You'll grow into it."

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have bothered you anyway. I'm the one who grabbed on to you."

"But you kept looking for me anyway?" His voice sounded puzzled.

"Hey, that death glare doesn't scare me away Di Angelo," I teased, "I'll always look for you."

"…thanks." He paused. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure. I need some sleep." I smiled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the shadows.

Nico may be shy, or moody or _whatever_ his problem is, but he's a good kid with a lot of backstory. Maybe someday I can cheer him up; I know he made my day better.

 **Author's Note**

 **Eh, not my best. Couldn't think of a good ending, but whatever!**

 **Those two characters are hard to write for me.**

 **Let me know what characters to do next!**

 **~Ellie**


	4. Annabeth and Clarisse

**I'm still alive guys! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **(I reposted the previous chapter, Nico and Piper, due to some editing. It's pretty much the same though, just in case y'all got 2 emails :D )**

 **Disclaimer: Do we even need these? I don't own PJO**

 _ **Clarisse and Annabeth**_

 _Percy POV_

We were all enjoying breakfast on a sunny Thursday morning in the dining pavilion. Kids were chatting, Annabeth was beside me, Leo's crazy centaur automaton had been captured finally, life was good. Then Chiron dropped the bomb that would inevitably threaten my health…

"Good morning children," The centuar's warm voice rang out as he clopped up to the front. "As the war games are tomorrow, I realized that tomorrow marks the 3,000th war game. As this is quite the accomplishment, I have decided to switch it up a bit."

Campers murmured to each other excitedly. Nothing riles them up more than a good game of war.

"Uh, like the 75th Hunger Games?" I blurted out. I got a few odd looks and some 'huh?'s from some of the year round campers who have never heard of it.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered, "Whatever floats your boat. Now shush and listen."

Chiron coughed to get our attention. "Now usually the Athena and Ares cabins lead the opposing teams, but this time, they will have to work together."

Shouts broke out everywhere. Chaos. Confusion. Pandemonium. (Annabeth taught me that one, I am rather proud of it.)

"WHAT!" Clarisse yelled, right in my ear in fact as the Ares table was right next to us. "You can't expect us to work with _them_! Two war gods on the same team? That's asking for someone to get hurt Chiron." She glared at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes and glared right back.

"Get over it Clarisse," Annabeth retorted. "The other teams won't stand a chance with all of us together."

"Which is why I have divided the cabins myself this time child." Chiron interrupted. "The teams are as follows,"

Everyone grew quiet, straining to hear what team they were on.

"The first team consists of the Ares, Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite cabins, and of course one of the Nike twins. The second team consists of the rest of the rest of the cabins including Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Zeus and the others."

The first thing I picked up from all the loud chattering that erupted was a feminine voice shouting, "You're going down Jason!" Haha, must be Piper. I sighed in relief that Annabeth and I were on the same team. She'd whip my _podex_.

"You have all day to strategize!" Chiron yelled to be heard. "The games start at 9 am tomorrow!"

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I mumbled.

0-0-0-0-0

Immediately after breakfast, Clarisse dragged Annabeth to the side and had a quiet conversation. They looked quite intimidating next to each other, with Clarisse's large stature and Annabeth's piercing glare. I would _not_ want to get in the middle of them. After a few moments, Annabeth came back to my table.

"There's going to be a war council this afternoon. Your cabin." She said calmly.

"Cool." I replied. Wait… did she say _my_ cabin? "Uh… My cabin? Sorry, I don't remember anyone asking if that was okay... Why my cabin!?" My voice increased until it became a (manly) squeak.

"Shh keep it down. You don't have to let the other team know everything. We figured it would be a neutral place, you know, no 'home advantage' for making plans."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. "Fine." I grumbled. "But you have to help me clean up first."

A few hours later, campers started shuffling in my now clean cabin.

"Now if anyone breaks anything, or starts a fight in here, I will personally-" I started.

"Whatever." Interrupted Clarisse, "Listen up. Here's how this is going to work." She rolled out a map of the woods on my bed. "Aphrodite kids, you guys are defense along with a few Ares and Athena kids. The rest of Ares and Athena, you're offense. Ares charge up the middle and Athena sneak around the sides. Prissy… you… um, stay by the creek in the middle and defend the border. Don't let anyone pass. Any objections?" She growled.

Annabeth stepped forward, like I knew she would. "Actually, wouldn't it be better to have the Aphrodite cabin along the creek to defend and distract, while we gather a larger defense group and a few offensive groups? Smaller offense parties will sneak past the guards easier."

Campers around the room murmured and started talking amongst themselves. Clarisse scratched her arm and looked deep in thought… if that's possible. Finally she straightened and looked around the room. "All in favor of my plan, raise your hand." All the Ares kids raised their hands, along with a few hesitant Aphrodite kids. "Ok then, all in favor of Annabeth's plan." All the Athena kids raised their hands, of course, and some of the Aphrodite kids. Piper stood smirking with her arms crossed, voting for neither. I decided to stay out of it and not vote either.

"What do you think Percy?" Dang it Annabeth, stay quiet please.

"Yeah Prissy, whose plan do _you_ like better?" Clarisse challenged.

Oh gods… I panicked. If a chose Annabeth like a good boyfriend, I would most likely get pummeled. If I chose Clarisse like a good 'friend' I would also most likely get pummeled. So I wisely chose the smart option. I ran.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Clarisse POV_

Pfft. Coward. Whatever. I turned back to Annabeth. I must admit I liked the girl. She has proven herself to be useful and a good person. During the whole Labrinth fiasco, Annabeth and I became… not quite best buddies, but more than just friendly acquaintances. Even though our viewpoints conflicted most of the time, I admit her plans usually worked out. I sent Annabeth a questioning look. She shrugged.

"Okay then, we will just combine the two. Aphrodite campers will split up. Half will be led by Piper to the creek, and-"

"And the other half will stay by the flag, accompanied by some Ares and Athenian kids." Annabeth finished. "The rest of you will go out in groups of-"

"Two or three." I said, looking to Annabeth for confirmation. She nodded. "A few up the middle, and some around the sides. Any questions?"

Campers shuffled around, but no objections. Good.

"Alright then!" I yelled. "For the gods!"

"FOR THE GODS!" Everyone shouted. They all then charged outside, nearly trampling Perce's fountain in the process.

Annabeth stayed behind. "Pretty good I'd say."

"Hopefully it won't turn out to be a disaster." I answered.

"It will be fine. It's only one war game after all. Thanks for cooperating with me." She turned and started to walk out the door.

"No problem, I think our two plans combined will work out even better. More strategic."

She smiled. "For sure. Now I just have to find Percy."

I laughed.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Annabeth POV_

When I finally found him, we had only 15 minutes until the games started. He was crouched in a bush behind the Hecate cabin, looking fearfully at the sky.

"Um… What in Hades are you doing?"

"Shh!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the bush with him. "He will see you!"

"Who?"

"Blackjack! I promised him one of my muffins earlier, but I accidently ate it and now he is after me! You gotta help me! Oh, how did the meeting go? Anyone mauled or murdered yet?"

"You ate Blackjack's muffin… " I shook my head. "Nevermind. Forget I asked. Meeting went fine, after you ditched me _Perseus Jackson_." I filled him in on the plan. "You're with me. I plan on going around to the right. Okay with you?"

"Sure." He replied. "Can I apologize for ditching you with a muffin? I'm gonna have to pick up a bunch later I guess."

I sighed. "You're insufferable."

He smirked that adorable crooked smile of his and stood up, still fearfully glancing at the sky for the Pegasus. "C'mon, doesn't it start soon?"

We jogged over to his cabin to pick up Percy's armor (I was already wearing mine) then over to the woods, where everyone was waiting.

"Finally Chase. Was about to dispatch everyone without you. " Clarisse grumped. "Well now that you're here, everyone, report to your positions."

Everyone went off to their own spots, and Percy and I went off and stood to the right, awaiting Chiron's signal. Don't get me wrong, I like Clarisse, but most times she is downright bossy. She knows what she is doing though. In the Labrinth, she earned my respect with her unwavering confidence and knowledgeable battle plans. I guess as the leader of the Ares cabin, she has to be tough to gain obedience from other Ares kids.

"Begin!" Chiron's horn interrupted my thoughts. Here goes nothing.

Percy grabbed my hand and began running through the woods. I heard the clangs of swords and whizzes of arrows all around, and hoped the others were doing okay. Pretty soon we ran into some Demeter kids, who were manipulating the plans to form thorny vines to block the path. Percy and I quickly knocked them unconscious and slashed through the vines. Although I received a nasty rip in my jeans, my favorite jeans no less. I cursed under my breath.

"What number is that?" Percy questioned. "Isn't that like your 5th pair of jeans in the past month?

"Quiet Seaweed Brain." I grumbled. "I don't keep track of the hundreds of shirts you ruin each month."

"Fair point." He mused.

Suddenly I heard a rustle to our left. "Shh."

"I did shush."

"No be quiet." I whispered, pulling him to crouch with me behind a tree. A few moments later Clarisse and a son of Ares, Mark, crashed through the bushes. I stood up, and narrowly avoided Clarisse's fist towards my head.

"Watch it!" Percy yelled.

"Watch yourself punk!" Clarisse snarled. "I could have just hurt you Chase!"

"Its fine LaRue," I spoke calmly. "Let's just keep moving."

We went together until we saw the clearing around Zeus' Fist, where Mark spotted the enemy's flag on top.

"Let's split up." Clarisse and I said at the same time. Percy and Mark hid grins.

"You go left, I'll go right?" I proposed.

"Let's all split up individually." Clarisse countered. "Come in from all four sides."

"Fine with me." I answered.

We all went our separate ways, then advanced together towards the pile of rocks. A couple of Hermes kids, a daughter of Hecate and Jason were on guard. Together the four of us made a mad sprint towards the flag, trying to avoid various traps set by the Hermes kids, and trying to avoid anything in general. All of a sudden, a large shadow swooped over me and out of the corner of my eye, a large back animal nearly landed on top of Percy, knocking him over.

"STYX!" He hollered, "Please not now!"

I laughed. Blackjack.

After knocking a son of Hermes and the daughter of Hecate unconscious, I continued my sprint to the flag, watching Percy climbing on the Pegasus' back.

"Fine! _3_ muffins! I promise this time!" Percy pleaded.

Blackjack whinnied.

"Sure! An éclair too! Why not?" Percy groaned. Soon he and Blackjack were soaring towards the flag, only for Jason to take off after them.

I began to climb the rocks. Blackjack hit Jason with his tail, which caused Jason to go off course into a tree. Ouch. Finally reaching the top, I reached for the flag only to see Clarisse's hand already on it. Fighting down my pride, I smiled at her.

"Perce! Over here!" I shouted. Percy and Blackjack flew towards us. "Ready?" I asked the daughter of Ares.

"3, 2, 1," She counted down. "Now!"

She stepped into my cupped hands and I boosted her up, just in time for Percy to grab her hand and pull her up onto the Pegasus. The remaining Hermes kids groaned as they watched them fly over the border line.

0-0-0-0-0

After walking back to our team side, I was greeted by cheers and a screaming Percy as Blackjack carried him away, presumably (and hopefully) to the dining pavilion. Clarisse gave me a fist bump and the flag, which we carried together to the amphitheater. I think we made a great team.

 **Author's Note**

 **I must say that was fun to write**

 **Thanks to rileylana16 for the awesome suggestion of an Annabeth/Clarisse chapter! Keep suggesting more characters please!**

 **Also, thank you for the great points, 7GattiNeri! I didn't think about Mist not working on monsters, but for the sake of the fic, I am going to conveniently ignore it *laughs nervously***

 **But I did change the jacket to brown! Thank you for the review!**

 **~Ellie**


	5. Frank and Reyna

**It's been a while!**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own anything you recognize ;)**

 _Frank and Reyna_

 _Frank POV_

Moving is stressful.

Especially when the only help you have is your new boss.

Frank sighed, mostly out of exhaustion. It was a few weeks after the fall of Gaea, and he was finally moving into the praetor house. Not Reyna's, of course, but Jason's old place. It was a bit weird to be taking Jason's house, but since Jason wasn't praetor anymore and he was busy setting up shrines all over the place, Frank figured it was okay. The only downside was that everyone was too busy to help him out. Even Hazel was out helping some of the Roman kids with Pegasus lessons. Since Reyna previously owned the only Pegasus in the legion, most Romans had never had the chance to ride one. And since he could hear the whoops and screams all the way across the forum, Frank figured they were having a great time.

At least Reyna was helping him out. She claimed it was 'only right to assist her new co-captain'. Don't get him wrong, Frank liked Reyna. But he still doesn't know her that well, and to be honest, she's a bit intimidating. Tall, strong and she had that piercing gaze and a commanding presence about her. Frank wasn't sure he would ever develop that air about him, or even gain enough respect from anyone to follow his commands. After all, when he left he was just the least respected person in the least respected cohort in the legion. Nobody. Now he is expected to lead the entire legion. Yikes.

Anyway, currently he was carrying a trunk of clothes over to his new home. Reyna was by his side carrying some towels and blankets.

"You're awfully quiet." Reyna remarked.

"Just thinking." Frank replied, "And focusing on not dropping this thing. That would be bad." He could just picture all his clothes, socks and underwear rolling across the forum in the breeze.

Reyna chuckled. "When Jason and I moved our things to the praetor houses, this one Lar kept messing with our sheets, trying to be humorous yet only becoming extremely annoying. I'm glad everyone is busy." She grunted as she stepped over the threshold and dropped the heavy basket in the hall. Frank set his trunk by the bed.

"Now Jason will have to move his stuff out." Reyna continued, looking around rather wistfully.

Frank didn't say anything. He was rather uncomfortable, like he was a replacement. He felt awful that Reyna didn't really have a choice in making him praetor. Jason just made a spur of the moment decision. He was also uncomfortable with the fact that the house was filled with Jason's old things. Pictures on the walls, an old basketball in the corner, clothes and little knick-knacks that just screamed "This is Jason's house-what are you doing- get out." Jason had meant to move all his stuff out last week, but then he got held up by some minor sea goddess.

Frank felt Reyna's sideways glace at his face. "Don't worry Frank. This house will be all yours soon. I'm pleased we will be neighbors. Will Hazel be moving in too?"

He felt his face redden. "Uh… no? I think we're a bit young to live with each other quite yet. And I think Hazel prefers her own space." He quickly changed the subject. "Want to go back for the dresser?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Just making sure. And you can use the dresser that's already here, I'm sure Jason won't be carrying it around with him everywhere. You and I need to talk."

Frank swallowed nervously. They hadn't talked one-on-one very much, and her serious voice indicated that they would talk about serious things. What if he made a fool of himself? What if he makes her regret Jason's decision? What if he's not right for the job? What if- _Stop._ He stopped his anxious thinking. _I can do this._

"Sure." He answered. "Let's go sit on the porch."

They went to the back porch and sat down on the steps. Reyna turned to towards him, her dark eyes searching every inch of his face.

"You're nervous." She stated.

Frank paused, then slowly nodded.

She smiled warmly. "Everyone's nervous when they have an important job. I was nervous, Jason was nervous, and I'm sure the praetor's before us were nervous too. It's normal. So don't be afraid to admit it. You and I are partners now. We work together. We make decisions together. We aren't afraid to share our thoughts with each other. So what are you thinking about?"

"I…" He trailed off. She had a point, of course, they would be working together for the foreseeable future. But he wanted to start off on the right foot. He wanted to be confident. How could he share all of his insecurities just like that? But Reyna saw right through him. "I… How do you know that I'm the right guy for this? I mean, you are kind of stuck with me now, but why do you seem so okay with it?" He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Hey." He felt her hand on his shoulder. "I am most definitely not 'stuck with you'. I am proud of Jason for making you praetor. You are strong. Dependable. Trustworthy. Humble. You take responsibility. You have a good head on your shoulders. You make good decisions and try your best to do the right thing. Those are all the makings of a great leader. A great praetor. You are not a replacement, but a successor. I know Jason declared you praetor for a reason, and I can think of no other person more suited for the job. So stop looking down on yourself and take courage Frank." She lifted his head to look her in the eye. "You got this."

"But what if I mess up? What if I lead the legion down the wrong path? You clearly can run this place single-handedly, so you probably don't even need me. What if nobody follows me? I can't just…"

"No."

Frank stopped. Then ferociously reached up to wipe his eyes. _Great_. Now he just shed tears in front of her too.

"You are not allowed to think like that. Sure, there will be tough choices. There will be those who rebel against you. But those are opportunities to learn, and to become a better leader than before. I cannot do this alone. See what happened during Jason's absence? Octavian nearly destroyed this legion. I am not enough to run this community smoothly. I need someone to support me. Someone to discuss decisions. Someone to keep me in check. It is a team effort. You help me, and I help you. You are not in this alone, remember. I will help you learn and become a good leader, even better than me. You'll see. But it will take time. Give it a chance."

Frank sighed. Her words shook him. He would have to act brave. No, not act, _be_ brave. _Be_ in control. _Be_ the one people look up to. He would try.

He looked up at Reyna, who was looking expectantly at him. "I'll try." He whispered.

"Trying is the first step to doing." She rose to her feet. "Come. I think there are still some small items in your old place." She turned to leave.

"Wait." Frank called. She looked back. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For believing in me. Not many people do that."

She smiled again, Frank thought it looked a little sad. "You have friends, Frank Zhang. More people believe in you than you imagine." She then walked off, not waiting for him to follow her.

Frank felt warm. Maybe he _can_ do this.

 **Author's Note**

 **Definitely not my best work, but, hey, gotta love some Frank and Reyna friendship! Thank you so much for the suggestion, guest!**

 **And thank you for the other suggestions too, daughterofthanatos (I** _ **really**_ **like the Piper/Rachel thing) and Koolkat0207 (I like yours too!)**

 **I figured since we recently had a chapter with Piper, and Nico, that we should save them for another time.**

 **Keep sending me character suggestions, or even plot lines! I absolutely thrive on all the reviews and comments!**

 **~Ellie**


End file.
